Happy new year not fuck off another year to die
by eva.kannenberg
Summary: Neu Jahr s Feier mal anders


Happy New Year..not ..Fuck of another Year to Die

Nun sitzen wir hier und warten ganz brav auf die Gäste.

Das Taki s wurde gebucht von Isabell, da sie keine Lust hatte, Magnus das Steuer und die Auswahl der Gäste zu überlassen. Und uns war es eigentlich egal, den im enddefekt, haben beide sich eh zusammengeschlossen und uns fleißig mit eingeplant. Aber was nützt es sich zu beschweren, jetzt sitzen wir hier auf der Ledernen Bank, die sich um einen Baum, der fast echt wirkt herumwand.

In der Krone gab es ein Lichterspiel, Regenbogenfarbene Effekte, die sich durch den Glitter und die langen Weiß, Silber, Gold und Blau farbenen Meter langen Stoffbänder brach.

Unwirklich den Raum verzerrten, in höhe und breite, denn die Ast Ausläufer zogen sich fast in jeden Winkel des Saals. Vielleicht hatte Magnus auch nur wieder rumgefuscht, wer weiß das schon so genau.

Die Tische waren wie immer aus Holz, versprühten ihren rustikalen Charm, mit der gedrechselten Geländer Einfassung hier und da, den so Gemütlich einladenden Sitzbänken, besonders in den Ecken wo die Runden Tische fast komplett eingekesselt Urig versteckt, an alle Stunden erinnern die wir hier gesessen hatten.

Faszinierend wie die beiden den Spagat zwischen Moderne und Altbrauhaus Atmosphäre hinbekommen haben.

Die Tanzfläche in der Mitte spiegelte sich Anthrazit Schwarz, mit kleinen glitzernen Sternchen eingefasst, die von den Länglichen, mit Kristallen behangenen Leuchtern, die unter den Ästen an Draht Seilen befestigt hervorstachen.

Welcher vorher aus Holz Dielen bestand, die zu den Sitzplätzen eine kleine Empore bildeten. Verrückt das sie den Besitzer dazu überredet bekommen haben, aber es hat Stil.

An der Bar waren Bunt in allen Farben Schimmernde Alkohol haltige Gläser auf gereiht, die in Pyramiden form an beiden enden der Theke Einluden es sich gut gehen zu lassen-wenn da nicht Magnus Vorliebe für Zaubertränke wär.

Die Kellner und die 3 Barkeeper waren in einen Schwarzblauen zwei Teiler, der aus einer tiefblauschimmernden Weste und einer Schwarzen Hose bestand (ohne Hemd*), nicht das es mich stören würde, aber es war schon komisch wie schnell sich die beiden darauf einigen konnten, während Bane seine Auswahl an allen angeheuerten Kräften einmal durch schnippste, Gott sei Dank kein Lilagiftgrün mit Palietten an der Seite!

Passen dazu leuchtete es hinter der Bar sanft Blau empor und tauchte den Spiegel in ein gedämpftes Blaues Licht mit ein. Wer kommt keine Ahnung!

Es wird schon werden rede ich mir ein und stehe langsam auf.

Wie verabredet tauchten die Mädels auf leicht verspätet, um sie auch zu begrüßen und Clary nun endlich in ihrem neuen Kleid, um das Iz so bemüht war, das ich es nicht vorher zu Gesicht bekomme, zu sehn.

Maja, Iz, dann Robert und Maryse traten ein und Staunten, dahinter einige aus dem Pack, Luke und Jocelyn, bei deren Anblick meine Augen kurz zu leuchten begannen, weil ich ihre Haare kurz für Clary s gehalten hatte, jedoch nur kurz um danach enttäuschend die Stirn zu runzeln denn meine Clary war nicht zu sehen…

Ein Raunen ging durch das Völkchen, anscheinend gefiel das Ganze ganz gut!

Vielleicht will Iz es ja nur Spannend machen, jedoch ein funke …naja das Gefüh wohl eher ihr geht es nicht gut oder irgendwas ist Passiert, war schon wieder daran mir den Rücken rauf zu kriechen.

Auf Simon war auch kein verlass, schließlich war der genau wie ich dazu verdonnert mit Bane die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen - ein ´Nein´ ist so wenig wert heut zu Tage!

Ich sollte an meinem auftreten Arbeiten, irgendwie nimmt mich keiner mehr so richtig ernst, seit Clary da ist fällt es mir aber auch schwer mir die Leute auf Abstand zu halten.. sie ist eben ein kleiner Sonnenschein, was soll ich machen!

Iz kam genau auf uns zu mit einem engen Schwarzen side cut kleid welches an der Seite tief Einblicken ließ kaum bis zu den Knien reichte die Büste wurde umwallt von stoff was wie ein Griechischer Ausschnitt von vorne aussah, die richtigen Stellen Puschte wirkte seitlich verucht und betörend …Jackpot Bloodsucker … Simon stand ´Vorsicht ich fange gleich an zu Sabbern´ schon ins Gesicht geschrieben und Joardan Grinste dümmlich verlegen in Maja s richtung die ein matt Lilafarbenes Oberteil anhatte und ein doch sehr edel wirkende Marlene Hose

(Erschreckend stelle ich fest! Eindeutig ! Ich musste in letzter zeit zu oft mit shoppen gehen)

…Schön für euch.

Ohne Rücksicht auf Simon zu nehmen, der Iz gerade einen Kuss auf die Wange geben will, gleite ich zwischen die beiden.

Mittlerweile etwas angespannt sehe ich Iz an und frage einfach fast schon wütend wie ich bemerkte als es mir entfuhr.

„Isabell wo habt ihr Clary gelassen" welche nur gr0ße Augen machte und zur Seite Blickte an mir vorbei zu Maja leicht schmunzelnd!

„Keine Angst Jace das Beste kommt zum Schluss sie wird von jemand anderem gebracht und sollte gleich da sein!"

Um Gelassenheit bemüht Schluckte ich einmal und zählte bis 3, um nicht wie der einsame Welpe zu wirken, den Mami grad um geschuppst hat. Da dies ja impliziert das wer anders sie herbringt, was so nicht abgemacht war, keinen Augenblick sollte man sie aus den Augen lassen.. Aasgeier!

„Hmm und wer bringt sie?" Iz sah mich ernst an. Ich fühlte wie meine Hände Eiskalt wurden.

„Wart s ab Jace du wirst es überleben, Trink was, entspann dich!" entnervt sah ich zur Bar rüber um mich zu beruhigen.

„Ich bin entspannt, ich würd nur gern wissen warum du sie allein lässt, so war das nicht abgemacht"

Sie drückte mich zur Seite, gab Simon einen Kuss, der sie bei sich einhaken ließ um sie zu unserem Tisch zu geleiten. Ohne sich nochmal s um zu drehen zwitscherte sie nur

„Clary kommt gleich, ich hab mich an unsere Abmachung gehalten, aber du kennst ja deine Freundin"

Ein Eigenartiges ungutes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Sonst erzählte sie mir immer alles haargenau!

Ich hatte den Eingang nicht einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen, Magnus hielt mich mittlerweile hinten am Kragen fest damit ich nicht losstürmte sie zu suchen.

Es ist Blödsinnig ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich mir keine Sorgen machen, momentan ist alles ruhig, hier und da ein kleiner Dämon, die Schattenwelt lebt eigentlich fast im ein klang.

Es gibt einen Machtwechsel im Lichtenvolk was sich auch nur positive auswirkt. Alles in allem sollte ich entspannter sein …

#ICH KANNS ABER EINFACH NICHT#!

Ruhig durchdringlich und leicht drohend ermahnte mich Magnus „Jonathan du wirst dir sofort deinen Platz zu nutze machen und dich dort hin verpflanzen oder ich verwandele dich in einen rosa farbenen Elefanten der das Buffet als Eisstatue zieren wird!"

jetzt runter zu kommen weil er mit Izzy die Gäste in empfang nehmen wollte, mit einer kleinen Ansprache.

Da die beiden ein Programm hatten was durch den Abendführt!

Stinksauer nickte ich und zog mich in die Ecke zurück wo Maja, Joardan und Simon bereits saßen. Viele bekannte Gesichter begegneten mir auf den weg dorthin.

Aline und Helen die mit Goodwin, Jerome und den Hetherford Zwillingen sichtlich beschäftigt waren.

Meliorn und Kylie die seit kurzer zeit als Paar zueinander gefunden hatten und dem ganzen einen gewissen royalen Glanz verliehen, auch wenn sie ohne viel Fußvolk unterwegs waren, erkannte ich doch die ein oder andere Elfe von früher um sie herum.

Jocelyn und Maryse unterhielten sich angeregt während Robert, Luke und einer von den Praetor Lupus sich an ihrem Bier fest hielten.

Mir war wohl als einziger bewusst das Robert das Bier nur bestellt hatte um nicht aus der reihe zu fallen, den eigentlich ist er eher der Wein Trinker im Institut. Ausserdem wirkt er nicht gerade entspannt zwischen den beiden.

Raphael war auch gekommen, ob freiwillig oder auf geheißen war mir Herzlich egal, denn Irgendetwas an ihm gefiel mir nach wie vor nicht, mit seiner kleinen Auswahl an Vampiren und einem Charmanten lächeln nickte er zu mir herüber. Welches ich anstandshalber erwiderte.

Noch bevor ich mich richtig hingesetzt hatte, zog Simon mich an sich ran und murmelte so etwas wie

„Ruhig bleiben du kennst doch die Mädel s"

Worauf ich nur schnauben konnte.

Alle um mich herum hatten gute Laune und Murmelten Tratschten oder Sinnierten vergnügt vor einander hin.

Nur mir fehlte ein Elementarer Teil, auf den ich mich so sehr gefreut hab und jetzt werd ich auf die Folter gespannt.

Das ist das zweite mal, das ich mich bereitschlagen hab lassen, ein drittes wird es definitive nach der Kreuzfahrtgeschichte nicht geben.

Mein Glas vor mich hin drehend wartete ich darauf das endlich was passiert.

Und tatsächlich, es kam schlimmer, Karaoke in der linken Ecke wurde angekündigt und nachher für alle anderen, seufzte Magnus galant daher, ob jemand die ironie in seinen Worten ,die mit schwang erkannt hat?

Isabell lächelte Süffisant und sah mich verholen an, als sie meinen Blick bemerkte jedoch schnell in die andere Richtung - Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder stinkt hier was zum Himmel.

Ich hatte gedacht die kleine Bühne wäre für eine Band gedacht gewesen, inständig hoffend das es nicht Simon und Joarden s Sauhaufen wird!

Die beiden baten nun alle Gäste sich zu erheben und zur Eröffnung des Abend s der Show beizuwohnen die Geradewegs auf der Bühne von den Kellnern vorbereitet wurde, ein Projektor warf eine Schneelandschaft an die Wand, auf der nachher wahrscheinlich alle ihre Lieder abgelesen werden konnten und einige Musik Instrumente Bonzten verräterisch in der Ecke … also doch!

Lustlos wurde ich von Jordan der mich an den Schultern Packte und vor sich her drückte zur Bühne geschoben.

Ich fühlte mich mies und war schon etwas angeschlagen, wie konnte Clary mich nur so alleine lassen.

Vor einer guten Stunde hatte sie hier sein wollen!

Mit ihr wäre das bestimmt toll, aber so allein in dem Trubel, was soll s sie wird ihre gründe haben, erklang die vernunfts Stimme in meinem Kopf also…

Lächelte ich und gab Jordan einen Knuff in die Seite um ihn zu necken. Bis meine bezaubernde Freundin hier auftaucht darf ich ruhig etwas spaß haben.

Denn wie mir alle hier ständig versichern ist alles im grünen Bereich … *was für ein stumpfer Ausdruck-im Winter!

Hinter den Samtenen Vorhang linste Alec auf einmal hervor und eine böse Vorahnung was das Karaoke anging beschlich mich, er hält nicht einen Ton… das muss wahre liebe sein.

Verlegen Lachend mit einem Stefford Hut und tief Blauer krawatte fing er an und gab Joe Cocker zum Besten, Bewunderns werter Weise für ihn ohne Rot zu werden

… _You are so Beautiful … to me.. …. Cant u seeeee… _

_Your every thing I hope for…you r everything i need…_

…_You are so beautiful to me… _

Alec ging dabei auf die Knie war auf Augenhöhe mit Magnus, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie ans Herz.

Dem Armen Magnus standen die Tränen in den Augen und er hielt sich vor Glück eine Hand vor den Mund.

Total geflasht von der rauchigen stimme die Alec überhaupt nicht schüchtern heraus drückte, welcher das ganze wiedererwarten gut rüber brachte, erklang nach der zweiten Strophe eine neue Melodie, die ich nicht wirklich kannte aber nach kurzem gingen beide Stücke harmonisch in einander her und eine Samtweiche Voluminöse Stimme fing zaghaft aber sanft an … (während die Kellner am Rande auch schon anfingen den Chor zu miemen_… is also right … … is also right_..)

…_If tomorrow is Judgement day…._ *Whitney Housten …Klassiker* … ´na wen hat er da angeheuert ging s mir durch den Kopf´ und die Stimme hauchte nur…weiter ihre Bässe dahin

…_And i m standing on the frontline_.. (nun lauter und gefühlvoller werdend) _…and the Lord asked me what i did with my life…_

Bei _… I will say …_ öffnete sich langsam der vorhang

Unter _….I spent it with you .._ zeigte eine Frau mit venezianischer Maske und Hut direkt auf mich,

… _if i wake up in World war III .. And see destruction and poverty …. And i feel like i wanne go home….. IT s OK …IF YOUR COMING WITH ME…_

ihr blaues Kleid war an einer Seite gerafft und aus Chiffon glänzte es matt an ihrer grazilen Figur, in einem Tief blau, ich hätte sie fast für Clary halten können, sie schien dafür aber viel zu groß.

Um ihre Büste schlängelte sich der Stoff schwer und zeigte deutlich ihre reize, sowie wie sich unter dem Saphir, der um ihren Hals Prangte in Silber eingefasst, die Brust hob und senkte, damit ihre Stimme das Volumen raushauen konnte.

Sie lächelte mir aufreizend zu und zeigte geradewegs mit einem Finger auf mich.

Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt die Arme, wer kann s ihr verdenken, nun lockt sie mich mit einem Finger – ob ich darf – ob ich will.

Da wurde ich schon hochgeschubst und mir wurde ein Mikro von Alec in die handgedrückt.

Der mich auf den Stuhl dort oben drückte, mir andeutete mit ihm seinen Cocker^^ sanft und leise zum Besten zu geben, damit die Soul Röhre da ihr stück, was mir wirklich gut gefiel zum besten geben konnte.

Sie hätte definitive in mein beute Schema gepasst, aber so .. kein vergleich zu meiner Clary , die sich niemals solch Spitzenhandschuhe die ihre ganzen arme bedecken, oder So verruchte Halter lose Strümpfe tragen würde welche sie während sie einen Fuß auf meinen Stuhl stellte unter dem Rock aufblitzen ließ…

genau wie diese spitzen hohen …

egal sing und hoff das Clary jetzt nicht reinplatzt –schön doof Kerl

während ich

…_You are so beautiful…. _

hineinhauchte und die rauchige stimme von Alec mit meiner perfekt dahin floß und um ihre Strophe wandt

…_Your Love- is my Love an d my Love- is You Love … IT WILL TAKE ETERNITY.. TO BREAK US… And the chains of Amistad couldn t hold us…_

Verdammt ich konnte mich kaum konzentrieren irgendwas senkte und hob sich um mein Herz herum.

Aber dadurch das ich mich auf den Text konzentrieren musste, war es nicht greifbar, was macht das nur mit mir ..aus mir.. hier.. !wo ist Clary! Stieg eine Sorge in mir hoch

Da sich zusätzlich ein erleichterndes Gefühl in mir breit machte, während dieser ganzen Show hier, es war ziemlich verwirrend und es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen noch mehr.

-hat Magnus mir doch was ins Getränk getan -Fuck – weiter konnte ich nicht denken den Alec stieß mich an und die Musik ging nahtlos von Cocker -in oh mein Gott bitte nicht

…da da daaammm b daaaam …

*Dirty Dancing yeahhhhhaaha was hab ich getan*

Die Ladys im Saal grölten ´hatte ich fast vergessen ich steh ja auf der Bühne und geb den Rock Hero´

Die Diva da hauchte mittlerweile nur noch sanft ihre Soul stimme ins Micro

… _And i m homeless on the street_..

da das anscheinend unser Part war fing es wie passend kitschig an mit

…_when you r baby leaves you all alone… _

Ich mein wenn ich das als Karaoke mit Clary hätte singen müssen ok

aber so

-was solls-

sie wollten es so haben dann werde ich den beiden jetzt aber auch die Show stehlen.

Habe ich die schnauze voll,

sie wollen diese vor Klieschee nur so triefende Nummer bitte,

aber wenn das Mädchen nach der abfuhr danach dann heult, beschwert euch nicht bei mir,

macht ich in Gedanken mit mir selbst ab und legte den Schalter um ´Show time´ mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag

hauchte ich den Song der Soul Diva nur so entgegen und umrundete sie bei ihrem Text

_..You r-Love is my Love and my Love is- your-Love… _

{O o o mein Part wie passend}

…_And nobody call s u on the phone..don t u feel like i cry…don t u feel like crying…wel here i am Honey… _

Plötzlich wechselte ihre Melodie aber ich achtete nur auf meinen Text und ihre Reaktion, sie fing an sich mit mir mit zu drehen, zwar langsamer aber immerhin hatte ich alle wo ich haben wollte.

…_Com on cry to me…_ Sang ich an ihr Ohr und Packte sie an ihrem Arm und zog sie an mich.

Einen Moment zögerte sie weil sie meinem Blick nicht standhalten konnte

und verpasste fast ihren Einsatz bei wie konnte es anders sein Roxett Listen to your heart

…_I know there s something in the wake of you r smile…i get a notion from look of your Eyes..youve build the love but that love falls apart.. your littel peace of heaven turnst o dark…..…_

Das ganze entwickelte sich erstaunlicher weise in eine Art Medley Duett aus 2 stücken

und sie konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr von mir Wenden das Arme ding, wenn das Clary sieht wird sie wieder total Sauer.

Aber sie hat mich ja hier mit den Irren allein gelassen.

Diva: _Listen to your Heart…when he s callin for you..Listen to your Heart…theres nothing else you can_

Me: _…loneleyness loneleyness is such a waste of time…_

D: _do… i don t know where you going .. and i don t know why-… But listen to your Hert…_

Me: …_oh ho Yessss…you don t ever have to walk alone..-you see-…oh come on take my hand Baby, want you walk with me…oho Yeahhh …when you r waiting…._

ein Lachen kam mir über die Lippen und es kostete mich Kraft das hier aufrecht zu halten,

wobei ein teil in mir das komischer weise wollte

– nicht gerade wenig –

hatte dies etwa eine Wirkung auf mich

*Lächerlich*

Doch ertappte ich mich immer wieder dabei in ihre Augen zu schauen, keine Chance, durch die Maske war nur ein Schwarzes glänzen auszumachen, ich war mir sicher das Clary hier ihre Hände mit im Spiel hatte das würde sie mir büßen.

Unsere kleine Liebesgeschichte in Songs soweit war ich schon mit dem Puzzel. Schmunzelnd meinen Part leiser werdend ausklingen lassen-aber nicht ohne mein Opfer Lamm zu umgarnen

…_for a Voice to come… in the night…_

bis wie sollte es anders sein der Beat wechselte zu

*Hungry Eyes *

Damned thing, ich spiel gleich nicht mehr mit,

Alec hat sich auch schon längst vom Acker gemacht!

Anscheinend aber auch ihr Titel in

*Every time we Touch*

Also gut

lachend hielt auch sie sich die Hand vorm Mund was mich mit lachen lies wenigstens was!

Me_:…I been meaning to tell you…i ve got that feeling that won t subside….i look at you and i fantasize_

D:.._I still hear you voice when u sleep next to me…i still feel your touch in my dreamy…_

Me_:..Your mine tonight..now i ve got you in my sights…with these (rausschmetternd)Hungry Eyes…_

D:.._Forgive me my weakness and i don t know why..without you it s hard to survive.._

Me: _..One look at you and i can t duisguise…i ve got ^Hungry Eyes^.. I feel the magic between u and I_

D_:..Cos everytime we Touch i get this feeling… and everytime we kiss… i swear i could fly.._

Me_:…i want you.. hold you so hear me out..i want to show you what love s about..DARLING TONIGHT_

D:.._Can t you feel my heart beat fast i want u so last..need u by my side_

Auf mir macht sich ein kribbeln breit weil das so genial Harmoniert und habe schon ein schlechtes gewissen Clary gegenüber.

Wechselt diese doofe Melodie doch schon wieder von mir in

*Time of my Life*

Nimmt diese Dirty Dancing kacke den gar kein Ende

Schluss ich hab lange genug mitgespielt um keinen die Feier zu versauen

grade als ich gehen will

summt Divalein

D_:..Cos everytime we touch i feel the statik..and everytime we kiss i reach fort he sky.._

…_can t you hear my heart beet slow…i can t let u go.._

und hält mich fest am Handgelenk ich blicke nur fassungslos in ihre Richtung und habe eigentlich genug von dem Spiel. Was bildet sie sich ein …

Während ich erst jetzt bemerke das mein Einsatz nicht mehr aus der Karaoke Maschine, sondern nun von Simon s Band kommt, welche die Anfangs Melodie in kurzen Reprisen wiederholt und mir aufmunternt zu nickt, mit einem viel sagenden grinsen,

Blödmann,

also stecken alle unter dieser Decke ich hätte es ahnen müssen.

Wurde ich aus den Gedanken gerissen,

mit einem Gitarren bass Solo, was plötzlich gleichzeitig einsetzte, während die letzte Worte

D_:…WANT YOU IN MY LIVE…_ Raus haut

sich an den Hut greift und ihre Maskerade, mit wallender Locken Mähne, herunterreißt, lässt alles überstrahlen.

ICH SAH ROT.

Da Brat mir einer einen Storch,

zurück Taumelnd lass ich das Mikro fallen.

Schuldbewusst überrumpelt und fassungslos, merke ich nur wie ich auf den Stuhl hinter mich sinke, da dieser so unverhofft hinter mir stand und mir die Kniekehlen eindrückte.

In dem Moment wurde mir wieder bewusst, das es noch mehr Leute um uns herum gab, welche klatschten und Pfiffen und mir und Meiner Soul Diva Clary Fray zu riefen und jolten!

Das Saß!

Lachend stand sie vor mir, mit ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln, den Sommersprossen und der Genialsten Stimme der Welt.

Kurz umsehend dann wieder zu ihr, hoch und runter fahrend, an diesem Anblick nicht satt sehen könnend, um zu entscheiden

´ich bleib jetzt einfach sitzen´

lächelte ich in mich hinein und sah sie mit schief gestellten Blick Lachend, rot werdend und geschlagen an.

„Jace komm schon steh auf das ist unser Part hier"

fast schon zu Normal ihre Tonlage, ging es mir durch den Kopf, als sie mir ihre Hand entgegen streckte und auf die Beine zog.

Das war ein Fehler, nun drückte ich sie an mich, was das Völkchen unter uns nochmals lauthals aufjubeln und Applaudieren ließ und Küsste die Bezaubernste, Schönste und Engelsgleiche Frau, das ihr hören und sehen verging.

Es wurde die Melodie wieder und wieder hartnäckig angespielt und mir wurde klar ich bin noch nicht entlassen.

Zusammen brachten wir noch The time of my life.

Um ehrlich zu sein mit ihr an meiner Seite hätte ich das Specktakel noch länger durchgezogen. Sie Glitzerte mich durch ihre Grünen Augen an und schien sich sichtlich wohl zu fühlen. Was war nur in meinen Rotschopf gefahren, Diva like und ohne Scham. Wo sie sonst jedes im Mittelpunkt stehen mied und jetzt kuck sich einer dieses Energiebündel an. Hammer .. das beste.. alles meins!

Zu meiner zu Friedenstellung war es danach auch gut und ich hob meinen Engel in ihrem blauen Traum von Kleid von der Bühne in meine Arme.

Unterdessen ´The Royal Missfitz´ von Simon ihren ersten Song anspielten.

Auch wenn sie mich alle gefoppt haben ich war Glücklich, mein innerer Frieden war Augenblicklich wieder hergestellt als ich Clary sah!

Der kleine Auftritt war ganz lustig wenn auch super Kitschig und ich glaube schon bei wem ich mich dafür nachher bedanken kann!

Clary führte mich durch den Raum direkt zu unserem Platz sie schien über diese kleine Verschnauff pause sichtlich froh zu sein, streifte die Handschuhe ab und sah verlegen zum Boden. Ich sah die Rune die auf dem Oberarm Prangte gegen Furcht.. so so ich verzog eine Ernste miene.

„Bist du Sauer?"

Ich überlegte kurz, aber eigentlich war ich das nicht es hat spaß gemacht eher..

„nein" sagte ich kurz angebunden und nahm ihre Hand.

„Mhm, hat es dir gefallen" und linste kurz zu mir rüber

„Ja und Nein"

„Was hat dir nicht gefallen" kam gepresst über ihre Lippen

und innerlich wollte ich sie einfach nur Küssen, für alles und was noch kommt.

„Die Rune die du dir für den Auftritt aufgetragen hast?"

„Oh .. du hast sie bemerkt?"

Ich nickte nur

„Dieses viel zu betörende Kleid, das jeder deine Schenkel mit diesen hauch von nichts, diesen

Strumpfband.." verharrte kurz um sie anzublicken „..und am meisten die Tatsache das du mir diese

Stimme bisher vorenthalten hast"

Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre den jedes Wort war unnötig ich

wollte diesen Abend mit ihr genießen und sie nicht weiter necken.

Ohne Einwände öffnete sie ihre Lippen bereitwillig und ein hauch ihres Atems entwich, der Süß und Schwer mich anfeuerte. Der Kuss der eigentlich nur aussagen sollte was ich gerade fühlte, wurde zu Intensiv so das ich mich leicht von ihr lösen musste ohne die Feier verfrüht und übereilt zu verlassen.

Klamm lächelnd sah ich ihr tief in die Augen, mit aller Liebe die sie mir schenkt

„Mir wird ganz anders Clary wir sind hier nicht alleine"

Und schon wurde aus ihrer leichten rosa Färbung ein Feuer was zwischen haar und Gesichtsfarbe nicht unterschied.

„Oh, nicht doch, ich sollte verlegen werden dabei nicht du" lachte ich an ihre Stirn gepresst.

„Entschuldige"

„Wofür du hast doch nicht s gemacht .. naja.. fast nichts… aber dafür wird sich schon die passende Situation ergeben" Lachte ich mehr in mich hinein,

wenn sie wüsste der Abend ist noch Jung. Presste sie an meine Seite und genoss das Treiben.

Das Essen wurde um Punkt 21:00 bereitgestellt und in Themen gebiete aufgeteilt. Es Gab Pandora für das Lichtevolk. Den Friedhof der Kuscheltiere für die Werwölfe, Biss zum Morgengrauen für die Vampire last but not least Starwars the Clone wars für die Schattenjäger.

Auch dies trägt wieder eine unmissverständliche Handschrift, Simon Lewis Tageslichtler seines Zeichens, Supernerd und Superheld in Teilzeit!

~Isabell

Wie alles passt biss jetzt, ein Traum und diesmal kann Magnus nicht all den Ruhm einstreichen.

Selbst Jace spielt brav mit, wer hätte gedacht das Clary ihm so wichtig werden könnte. Ich muss den 2 teil noch mit Simon und der band durchgehen das auch alles kurz vor Mitternacht fertig ist sonst hab ich Probleme je wieder einen Fuß in die nähe von Jace zu setzten schließlich hatte ich ihm versprochen keine bösen Überraschungen. Ob es zählt das es keine Berliner mit Senf geben wird?

Simon hatte 2 gute Ideen für die ich mich nachher noch ausgiebig bedanken werde, Alec hat seinen Part eingehalten und dicht gehalten.

Eigentlich läuft alles schon zu glatt. Nach dem Essen wird der Tanz eröffnet und dann ist es ja auch schon fast 24:00 Uhr. Also Cool Down Iz beruhigt zurrück lehnen und fang an den Abend zu genießen.

Du hast dich selbst übertroffen. Das Kleid von Clary hat seinen effekt nicht verfehlt Jace kann seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Ein wenig mehr Ausschnitt hätte durchaus noch sein können. Aber naja..

Meins ist perfekt ,mein süßer Simon wollte sich schon zweimal an mir vergreifen, obwohl er sonst eher der Gentelmen ist. Alec ist die Perfekte Ablenkung für Magnus, die Zaubertränke hab ich auch schon beseitigt, ich hoffe nur das Meliorn nicht wieder die Party Spezial Knaller dabei hat wie vor 3 Jahren, in folge dessen Jace eh schon angeheitert diese Feen Frucht pur gegessen hat.

Rückblende

„Meliorn du Datest also meine Schwester ja" lallt Jace fast schon hinter seinem Cocktail Glas hervor

Es war immerhin schon kurz vor Mitternacht und ich hatte keine Lust auf Stress, schaute zu Alec rüber der sofort begriff und Jace versuchte in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, wie immer stammelte er sich eine naht zu recht. Ich hatte ja gehofft, das sich das legt, oder ein anderer Junge daher kommt der ihm den Kopf verdreht, aber vorher würde bei seinem verklemmten auftreten wohl eher die Hölle zu frieren!

„Also Elb was hast du … hik s … zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen"

„Sie ist nett..?" kam fast fragend von Meliorn, der Entnervt mich ansah..

der Starke, Markante Elbenritter, der von seinem Auftreten her faszinierte, mich anzog, aber nur Körperlich, er sah scharf aus trotz oder wegen seiner Spitz zulaufenden Ohren und eben mäßig geformten Mandel Augen die Kalt und verführerisch an mir herunter blickten.

„Jace" zischte ich Leise und böse während ich unter dem Tisch gegen seine Füße stampfte.

„Sei ruhig…. Weib …. wenn Määääänner … sisch underhalden hascht du zu schweigen! Wo wa-r ich .. hiks…welche Absichteeeen hast du mit …

I…

.I….

ihr!"

Meliorns blick wurde eisig, während der letzten 20 Minuten kaute Jace auf dem Thema rum und er schien abzuwägen ob er nicht einfach gehen sollte, das sah ich ihm an. Aber wenn er das macht braucht er sich bei mir nicht wieder blicken lassen. Ein Blick zu mir, doch um ehrlich zu sein hat er sich das ganze selbst eingebrockt. Die letzten Runden hat er geschmissen um mit mir ungestört rum machen zu können!

Ruhig mit gewählten Worten an Alec und Jace gewandt, machte Meliorn den letzten versuch das Thema zu beenden.

„Ich werde nicht ins Detail gehen meine Freunde, aber wenn ich ihr zu nahe komme, stehe ich zu meiner ehre und der ihren. Wenn ihr nun Lust habt so zeige ich euch einen brauch unseres Volkes, bevor wir uns ein Dessert bestellen auf meine Kosten. Wenn dieses Thema damit endlich erledigt wär?"

Jace sah erst mich an und gleich wieder zu Alec, da ich bestimmt nicht freudestrahlend drein geschaut hab nach dem Theater.

„Joaaaar.. un Bier du Lüschtling wie ….. hiks…sieht s damit aus wenn du uns schooon versuchst zu bestechen?" sein Limit war definitive erreicht und ich schüttelte wehement den Kopf, nachher übergibt er sich noch!

Mein Stattlicher Elbenritter sah das anscheinend genauso und bot ihm einen Silbergesprenkelten Partyknaller an.

„Es ist zwar noch nicht Mitternacht aber macht es auf es ist ungefährlich"

„Seit wann sind Geschenke von Elben ungefährlich, wenn er das hier macht, ist er dann in eurer Schuld oder gleichen" meldete sich Alec zu Wort.

„Nun euer freund muss es nicht, aber ich versichere euch es ist ein Geschenk und zieht keinerlei folgen mit sich"

„Aber ihr seid Elben irgendwo ist immer …" setzte Alec an und versuchte damit auch an Jace vernunft zu appelieren. Der sich das Ding von allen Seiten ansah und man schon merkte das er es kaum erwarten konnte zu öffnen.

Da platzte mir der Kragen es war nicht nur unhöflich sondern auch beschämend meinem Date so etwas zu unterstellen der die beiden durch den ganzen Abend brachte.

„Alec ihr müsst es ja nicht öffnen aber die grenze ist erreicht!"

„Heyyyyy neeee ich knack dat jetze" pfiff Jace der von null auf Hundert etwas munterer .. fast schon zurechnungsfähig wirkte durch die Zähne.

„Aha, ich hab euch gewarnt!" meinte Alec stand auf und ging zur Bar um sich ein neues Getränk zu holen.

Kaum gesagt zog Jace an beiden enden und es proppten Tausende kleiner Tropfen heraus, in Blau, Lila, Silber, Grün und Gold. Verstört zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sich die Schweinerei auf Tisch und Händen an. Während Meliorn lachte „Ich sagte doch es passiert nichts, das sind, wie drückt ihr das aus .. nun ja.. Homöopathische – Stimmungsverstärker- ich empfehle die Lilanen die schmecken so ähnlich wie die Elbenpflaumen von dieser Karte und betören, machen verwegen und kühn, die es hier auch zu bestellen gibt im übrigen"

„Aha „ beäugte Jace die Tropfen stoisch.

„welche sind den für was Liebster Meliorn" fragte ich nun neugierig nach, ich mein Homöopathisch was soll da schon passieren, da sind die Kräutermixturen von Hodgh viel schlimmer einzuordnen!

„Nun die Silbernen können euch berauschen, die Goldenen fügen euch in eine Art gloreiche Stimmung ein, die Blauen sind gegen Traurigkeit und wirken euphorisierend die Grünen machen euch Natur verbunden. Ihr müsst es ausprobieren um zu verstehen!" fügte er charmant lächelnd hinzu.

„Dir meine Teure würde ich das Silberne empfehlen"

Vielleicht hat er auch verschmitzt gegrinst aber das konnte ich nicht so genau unterscheiden, ich war schließlich auch leicht angetrunken.

„Na denn Zur Mitte zur… „ und wollte sie schnupfen, als Meliorn Jace am Arm packt und leicht runterdrückt.

„Nein! glaub mir das wollt ihr nicht pur in die Blutbahn bekommen, man lässt sie auf der Zunge zergehen, wie kommt ihr Nephilim immer wieder auf diesen Gedanken, genau wie die Menschen versteht ihr das meiste immer falsch"

Böse drein blickend nahm Jace drei Tropfen und leckte sie ab. Zuckte mit den Augenbrauen wie ein sturer Esel.

Mit erschreckend klarer Stimme, leuchteten seine Augen und beide Mundwinkel zogen sich hinauf bis zu den Lachfalten.

„Verdammt gut, süß und frisch fruchtig es krisselt auf der Zunge wie Brausepulver, davon will ich mehr" und suchte sich alle Lila farbenen Tropfen heraus!

Ich selber nahm vorsichtshalber nur einen von den Silbernen, das war nicht süß eher Säuerlich. Und es stellte sich auch gleich eine Wirkung ein, Explodierende Farben um mich herum, das Lachen…mein Lachen was an mein Ohr drang seltsam verzerrt und der Drang Meliorn in die nächste dunkle Gasse zu ziehen. Ok eindeutig muss das bei mir eine stärkere Wirkung haben, ich hätte doch mehr Essen sollen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich auf diesem Karussel gefahren bin aber als meine Sinne sich wieder schärften hing Meliorn an meinem hals und ließ es sich mit mir auf dem Schoß gut gehen. Alec war darum bemüht Jace Hand vom Rockzipfel der Kellnerin Kaeli los zu machen, der das anscheinend auch noch spaß machte.

Und dann schlug die Uhr Mitternacht, was solls und legte mich in den Kuss hinein den Meliorn mir anbot, an meinen Hals gelehnt sah er kurz dem treiben zu wie alle nach draußen Ströhmten, kurz verweilten wir, bis wir Alec dabei halfen Jace der sich das Geweih von der Wand geborgt hatte mit hinaus zu bringen.

Dieser jedoch entwandt sich unserem Griff lief zum Tisch und steckte sich irgendwelche Früchte ein die an seinem Platz standen. Woher die stammten keine Ahnung dieser eine Tropfen hatte es ganz schön in sich den mir war immer noch wohlig warm davon.

Fröhlich Pfeiffend die Selbstsicherheit in Person hüpfte Jace Keck an uns vorbei

„bis gleich he he"

in die Meute welche dem New Yorker Feuerwerk beiwohnte, hier und da waren Wunderkerzen am funken sprühen und das O und Ah ging in dem Feuerwerks geknalle unter.

Kurz konnte Ich mit Meliorn und Alec dem ganzen zuschauen.

„Es ist Fantastisch ich liebe es"

„ja es ist immer wieder ein Erlebnis" erwiderte ich auf Alecs ausspruch.

„Platz da …die Jagd ist in vollem Gange…Hallali … töröhhh …töröhh" noch bevor man ihn sehen konnte bahnte sich Jace mit Nacktem Oberkörper einen weg durch die Murrende und Empörte Masse. Wir mussten beide so lachen. Außer Alec dem sich sorgen falten bildeten.

Er sprang auf uns zu, grinsend, lachend mit zerzausten locken die ihm ins Gesicht Peitschten. Hielt mit der einen Hand das Geweih nach oben und in der anderen anscheinend sein weg Proviant.

Wütend sah Alec uns beide an

„Ich hatte euch Gewarnt! Wer bringt ihn jetzt nach Hause!"

„Erst mal musst du ihn einfangen.." und zeigte auf den davon Galoppierenden Jace der seinen Kopf zu beiden Seiten schmiss wie ein Feuriges Pferd.

„nein ich ganz bestimmt nicht Iz das hat dein Märchenprinz da verzapft soll er sich doch kümmern"

„Ich hab davon auch Probiert und mir war nur ein bisschen schwummrig! Und lauf nicht gleich los und spiel die große Jagd nach… Meliorn jetzt mach doch was"

Dieser machte ein unschuld s Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Pflaumen hat er sich zum Dessert bestellt, das hat nichts mit meinen Tropfen zu tun, euer Problem. Lasst ihn doch laufen, in ein paar stunden so fern er sich nicht noch mehr davon reinstopft lässt die Wirkung nach!"

Entgeistert Blickten ich und Alec uns an und im Chor „hatte er nicht mehr davon?"

Von der Tarantel gestochen sprinteten wir beide hinter her dem gejohle folgend „Hallalieh…Hallali" tönte es von weitem durch die mittlerweile Madison Avenue durch die wir rannten. Während wir in der East 42nd street Schuhe links und recht am Fußgänger weg einsamelten, Prangte jetzt in der Madison seine Hose auf einer Bank mit übergeschlagenem Bein. Kaum hundert Meter weiter 4 Meter über uns, leuchtete eine Ampel blau durch seine Boxer hindurch. Ich konnte nur noch Lachen während Alec wütend zu mir rüber ächzte

„Das ist alles deine Schuld"

„Für s Protokoll…gern geschehen!"

Und er war sofort ruhig und rot, da er wohl wusste worauf ich anspielte!

Vor uns wetzte ein Blanker Arsch, haken Schlagend von links nach rechts, ein Geweih an die Stirn gepresst Schnaubend und blökend vor vergnügen hin und her. Das muss ich Filmen kam es mir durch den Kopf und zückte im dauerlauf das Handy, verwackelt oder nicht das sollte für die Nachwelt zu mindestens bis morgen früh erhalten werden.

„Ha Ha Alec du nimmst die linke Flanke, da Bläst er"

„Hallali …Hallali…" rief Jace Inbrünstig von allen guten Geistern verlassen „..stellt den Hirsch ihr tapferen Mannen"

Knapp verfehlte Alec sein ziel im Sprung auf Jace der eine gekonnte Hundertachzig grad wende hinlegte und Alec sauste mit voller Wucht gegen eine Juweliers Fensterscheibe. Man muss nicht erwähnen das der Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Und ein Lautes Sirenen Geräusch Jace einen Freudentanz aufführen ließ.

„Hallali … Hallali .. Jagd den Hirsch… Hallali „

Ich nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und rammte Jace um so das er zu Boden viel und sich die halbe Seite aufratschte was ihn wenig zu beeindrucken schien, ich musste mich voll auf ihn drauf schmeißen damit er unten blieb, lange würde ich das nicht aushalten.

„Nicht jetzt Weib … du darfst mir nachher ans Gemächt ….ich bin auf der Jagd…Hallali" und klopfte mir aufmunternt auf meinen hintern, kniff ein zweimal hinein, was meinen Schwitzkastengriff wütend verstärkte.

„Alec hilf mir gefälligst ich brauch deine Stele"

Langsam schmerz verzehrt kam dieser auf uns zu

„nun los bevor er mit der Jagd zu ende ist"

Denn Jace strampelte wie Wild um sich und mir war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken Weib genannt zu werden. Kaum hatte ich die Stele, setzte ich zu einer Schlafrune an was so gut wie unmöglich schien den dieser Torfkopf wehrte sich und schrie

„Hallali Hallali … ihr tapferen Mannen der Hirsch entkommt uns noch"

„Waldmansheil" kam von Alec Trocken und schallte ihm eine. Was ihn lange genug ruhig stellte, so das ich diese Rune fertigstellen konnte. Alec ließ sich gegen einen Postkasten fallen und Atmete schwer, ich schmiss die Stele zu ihm da er sich wahrscheinlich die Schulter beim Sturz ausgerenkt hatte. Und war im nächsten Moment dabei, fluchender Weise diese Lederhose wieder an den Mann zu bringen.

„Ha ha ha ha" kugelte sich Alec nach kurzem und machte keine Anstalten mir zu helfen!

„Oh Iz ich hätte nie gedacht dich mal dabei zu erwischen, wie du einen Mann wieder ein pellst in die Klamotten.

„Sei ruhig und hilf mir, die Bullen könnten jeden Moment hier sein und du findest das auch noch lustig"

„lass ihn doch so, selber schuld wenn er sich was einfängt"

„bei den Engeln ! Alec mir ist scheiß egal ob er morgen mit 40 Fieber im Bett liegt, ich renne nicht mit einem Nackten Kerl durch halb Manhatten! Jetzt hilf mir endlich und halt dich im Zaum"

„Ist ja gut Schwesterherz ein bisschen spaß dürfen wir nach der Aktion wohl machen"

„Ha Ha..Ein bisschen ist gut er wird ab morgen leiden, hast du gesehen wie er gehüpft ist und die Beine dabei zusammen geschlagen hat"

Wie wir ihn nach Haus geschleppt bekommen haben an Hodgh und Mom vorbei ist mir bis heute schleierhaft. Die Polizei kam damals grad zur Straße eingebogen, als wir Jace nur noch in einen Müll Container schmeißen konnten und so taten als wären wir ein verliebtes Pärchen. Der nächste morgen war nicht Jace Tag, ihm war schlecht und konnte sich nur Lückenhaft an den vorigen abend erinnern was wir bis zum letzte auskosteten. Das Video hat leider nur bis zum Nächsten morgen gehalten, da Jace sofort mein Handy konfiszierte und auf Werkseinstellung zurück setzte, während das Geweih noch immer in der Empfangshalle Hängt als Mahnmal.

Oje verrückt. Und landete wieder im hier und jetzt.

Wer hätte gedacht wie sich das alles fügt, ich komme mir so albern und sentimental vor aber Simon hält allem Stand seit unserem Urlaub hat sich viel verändert aber das beste kommt erst noch und striff mir Sanft übers Kleid.

Magnus winkte mir überschwingend zu und zog Alec hinter sich her, es sah so witzig aus wie zwei kleine Kinder. Wissend was sie wollen aber Tollpatschig daran in der Umsetzung.

Nach dem Ruhe eingekehrt war im Saal wurde das Licht leicht gedimmt und am Boden Funkelten die kleinen Sterneinfassungen wie der Nachthimmel. Alec und Magnus stellten sich auf und griffen einander in die Hände, Isabell und Simon taten es ihnen gleich. Mit einem Raunen der Überraschung setzte die Melodie eines Altbekannten Klassischen Stückes ein, Shostakoviche, wie ich ihn liebe so gefühlvoll. Rüde aus meinen Träumereien gerissen befand ich mich auf Jace Armen, der mich galant um alle Tische herum schwang und auf der Tanzfläche absetzte. Erstaunt sah ich an ihn herab, sein Sakko sowie die Weste und auch der Kummerbund waren abgelegt. Das Hemd war fast durchsichtig, zeigte alle Runenmale auf seiner Haut, es war fast wie bei der Siegesfeier in der großen Abkommens Halle. Eingeschüchtert blickte ich zu Boden, meine Wangen leuchteten verräterisch rot und mein Herz Schlug so Laut an meinem Hals empor das ich dachte jeder im Saal könnte es hören. Jace nahm mein Kinn drehte mein Gesicht zu seinem nach oben und griff sanft um meinen Rücken, mit der anderen führte er meine Hand sicher und Galant über die Tanzfläche. Ich drückte mich an seine Brust und meine Füße trugen mich von ganz allein ohne auch nur den geringsten Taktfehler. Was an Jace lag, der Dominant und Leidenschaftlich führte, mit Schwung mich durch den Raum wirbelte, das ich alles um mich herum vergaß. Selbst das Raunen der Leute drang nicht an mein Ohr. Nach etlichen Umdrehungen lachte er, ich blickte Tief in seine Augen mir war als würde er nur mich sehen dieser Stolze Anblick, die Stahl harten Muskeln die sich abzeichnen und unter dem halb offenen Hemd zu sehen waren. Jede Skizze Zeichnung dieser Welt könnte nicht einfangen was diesen Moment so Einzigartig machte…ihn!

_Verloren für alle zeit.. so rauschte die Stimme in meinem Kopf und sie hatte recht ich war verloren, in diesen Mann diesen Einzigartigen Engel, der seinen Blick nicht von mir abwenden will, versunken zwischen Himmel und Hölle. Bemerken wir nicht einmal wie das Stück zu Ende ging und alle applaudierten. Wir tanzten Einfach weiter, es gesellten sich mehr und mehr Paare auf die Tanzfläche. Nichts auf der Welt möchte ich lieber tun. Eine kleine Erinnerung an den ersten Besuch am Lichtenvolk schlich für einen Moment durch meine Gedanken, wenn es er wäre hätte ich getanzt, bis ich Tot umgefallen wäre, Seelig mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, bereit den Tot zu Küssen. _

Diesen Gedanken schnell abschüttelnd zog er mich fester an sich ihm entgeht auch nichts schmunzelnd über diese Feststellung gab ich mich ihm ganz hin in der Bewegung.

Als er innehielt und sich zu mir runter beugte fielen ihm die leichten Locken ins Gesicht die an meinem Gesicht schmeichelten und kitzelten. Ein kleiner Kuss Ein Vorgeschmack wie er es immer so schön nennt.

Herumgewirbelt will er mich gerade von der Tanzfläche führen als Luke und Jocelyn auf der Tanzfläche vor uns erscheinen. Um diesen Tanz bittend, lächelnd übergab mich Jace in Luke s Hände und verbeugte sich vor meiner Mom ganz Gentelmen durch und durch, führte er meine Mutter über den Boden, es schien als würden sie fliegen. Jace der mit Anspannung Akkurat jede Drehung perfekt mit einem gewandten lächeln vollendete und meine Mom die dem in nichts nach stand trotz allem.. verwirrend… Streng aber doch freundlich sah meine Mom ihn an und sie führten anscheinend dabei ein Gespräch, das Jace wenn auch alle anderen es nicht bemerken würden unangenehm war. Robert und Maryse Tanzten auch, er wirkte leicht gedrungen, Maryse hingegen anmutig wie immer, hatte aber verdächtig rote Augen Ränder und sah immer wieder in Isabells Richtung.

Luke Räusperte sich.

„Entschuldige" sagte ich herzlich lachend

„Er ist gleich wieder da, würdest du mir die ehre erweisen"

„Luke nicht so Förmlich, Natürlich nichts lieber als das"

„ na dann"

Und schob mich durch den Raum nicht so leichtfüßig wie Jace aber doch bestimmend. Dieser Abend war einer der schönsten in meinem Leben. Den Kopf in den Nacken Legend zogen die oben, von unten angestrahlten, Bänder über meinen Kopf hinweg und ich dachte an all die feste die noch kommen mögen. Mit einem verräterischen Schleier auf den Augen führte mich Luke zu seite drückte mich herzlich um Mom zu übernehmen sichtlich erleichtert kehrte dieser Freude strahlend zu mir zurück hob mich hoch und drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Das ist Glück … das wahre ..einzige Leben so zu verbringen das man keinen Moment bereut.

„Warum weinst du mein Engel"

„Ich glaub ich bin einfach nur Glücklich"

„glaubst?... glauben heißt nicht unbedingt wissen?.. „

„ich weiß das ich glücklich bin" und Gluckste leise

„So so sicher… keine Schwangerschaftshormone im Anflug oder so was was du mir sonst noch erzählen möchtest!" sein Blick ließ kein Zweifel das war ernst gemeint auch wenn er lacht

„Was!" meine gesichtszüge entgleisend „Wie kommst du denn auf das schmale Brett"

„Ich Kombiniere… du und Isabell Türen werden zu geschmissen diese Heimlichkeiten!"

„Jace Herondale Lightwood! Wir sind noch nicht mal verheiratet! Das hätte ich dir dann wohl schon erzählt!"

„Das lässt sich ändern, den antrag hast du ja schließlich schon bekommen"

„Jace nicht hier nicht jetzt" und zog ihn mit mir an die frische Luft

„Was.. darf ich nicht nachfragen wann meine heimliche Verlobte es gedenkt öffentlich zu machen „

„Jace" zischte ich leise „nicht so Laut"

„schämst du dich für mich"

„Nein"

„Was ist es dann?"

„Es war bisher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt da…"

„in 3 Monaten nicht ein tag?"

„Es ist Kompliziert, ich erkläre es dir morgen ok?"

„Nein"

„Wie Nein?"

„Ja, Nein wie Nein! Deine Mom hat mich ebend gefragt wann wir es offiziell machen was uns hindert oder ob ich mich nicht traue dich zu fragen."

„Wa.." wollte ich ansetzen aber Jace fuhr mir über den Mund

„Ja weißt du eigentlich was ich alles auf mich genommen hab, du hast mich damals gefragt warum ich deine Mom zu Luke gefahren hab, mich in die Höhle des Löwen gewagt hab, mit ihr in ein Wehrwolfsrudel Hauptquartier gefahren bin mit einem mehr als Besorgnis erregenden Gefühl. Denn weißt du deine Mutter hat etwas gegen mich, sie hatte echt fiese Stimmungsschwankungen auf dieser kurzen fahrt und ich war im begriff ihrem Mann und ihr die Frage der Fragen zu stellen. Mir deine Hand anzuvertrauen"

Sein Blick bohrte sich tief in meinen er war nicht wütend aber doch leicht verletzt

„Aber.." stammelte ich doch wieder durfte ich nicht ausreden

„Ja ich weiß ich habe dich erst vor 3 Monaten gefragt aber es ist auch nicht so leicht die Liebe seines Lebens darum zu bitten den Rest seines Leben mit einem zu teilen, der richtige Moment, es sollte alles perfekt sein… und dann hab ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre dann wären wir bereits Mann und Weib."

„Ähm „

„Das leben ist so kurz Clary" verzweifelt und leise nahm er meine Hand

„Aber dann weißt du doch wie es mir geht… der Moment ist wichtig, bald Jace versprochen und du darfst dann auch entscheiden wann aber nicht jetzt bitte"

Er sah wieder zu mir überlegte kurz und lächelte zufrieden

„Bald ist ein dehnbarer Begriff ob Kurz oder Lang"

„Ich weiß Jace, ich weiß" froh darüber diesem Gespräch aus dem weg zu gehen würde ich alles versprechen, das daß keine gute Idee ist hat er mir erst kürzlich gezeigt #aber es war mir egal.

Nicht das ich mir unsicher war, ich würde es am liebsten in die Welt hinausschreien, aber ich konnte es nicht. Nicht bevor Iz sich nicht endlich ein Herz gefasst hatte.

Im Saal war es angenehm Warm alle waren ausgelassen Lachten Unterhielten sich oder Tanzten nur ganz wenige nutzten die Karaoke Station. Es war nicht mehr lange bis Mitternacht und die Sekt Flaschen standen aneinandergereiht da zum befüllen der Gläser vermutlich, machten die Kellner sich gerade daran.

Magnus strich alec wieder und wieder durch s Haar und Jace witzelte „na los Alec jetzt Schnurr schon los wir sind doch unter uns"

Was allerdings keinerlei Beachtung fand, Iz stand vor Simon der seine Hände um ihren Bauch gelegt hatte und starrten verträumt in den Saal hinein.

„jetzt scheint mir ein guter Zeitpunkt zu sein" ließ sie laut rausplatzen

„Jetzt" kam von mir und Simon gleichzeitig

„ja jetzt ich musste den ganzen Abend mich vor jedem angestoße drücken, jetzt! es ist in 20 Minuten Mitternacht …schließlich ist es kein guter Vorsatz für s neue Jahr!"

„Wenn du das möchtest, ich bin dein Vampir Schutzschild Tag wie Nacht"

„hmm"

„Clary, Jace Alec, Magnus kommt ihr mit auf die Tanzfläche ich hätte euch gern nah um mich dabei"

Alle 3 Männer sahen sich verwundert an aber folgten den beiden ohne wiederworte. Ich war fast nervöser als die beiden beteiligten.

Die Musik verstummte und alle blickten auf Isabell die ein Glas in der Hand hielt und es erklingen ließ mit ihrer Stele die dagegen Klopfte.

„Ihr Lieben, so vertraute Gesichter sehen mir heut Abend entgegen, es gibt einen Anlass der sich nun nicht mehr lange aufschieben lässt."

„nun mach s nicht so Spannend" riefen Maja und Joardan Herzlich von hinten

„Ja „Lächelnd sah sie zu Simon der ihre Schulter streichelte und ihr aufmunternt zu nickte

„Wir das heißt Simon und Ich.. Wir erwarten Nachwuchs"

Alles sogen scharf die Luft ein, Raphael starrte ungläubig zu Simon, Aline und Helen waren nach Magnus und Alec die ersten die Iz gratulierten. Jace drückte Isabell sehr herzlich und sah mich dabei an…sollte mir das was sagen? Dann klopfte er Simon auf die Schultern „Ich weiß nicht wie Mr. Lewis aber meine Hochachtung gut gemacht!"

Alle Schattenjäger die da waren, Waren zwar leicht verstört aber auch sie schienen sich für Isabell Lightwood zu freuen. Maryse weinte und Robert nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. Es war ein Grund zu Feiern aber auch ein Grund zur Sorge nur das soll heute niemanden stören!

1 Minute vor Mitternacht wurden die Gläserverteilt und selbst die Kellner und der Barkeeper wurden mit in die Mitte genommen um das neue Jahr in empfang zu nehmen.

Man sah die vereinzelten Frühstarter und den kalten Atem der neblig in der Luft hing. In einem Getöse Gepfeiffe und Geboller heulte und sirrte es durch die Nacht. Magnus hatte ein Lichter mehr losgelassen was seines gleichen suchte und meinte nur trocken. „bei der Nachricht muss mehr da rauf, um auch die kleinsten Geister zu vertreiben und eine Explosion Erhellte den Nachthimmel Tag hell in Tausende Farbnuancen Glitterte und Ströhmte es am Firmament. Ein sichtlich erschöpfter Hexenmeister drückte sich an seinen Schwarzhaarigen Jüngling der ihn freudestrahlend Küsste.

„Happy new Year Darling …and…F…"

„Jace" zog ihn Isabell am Ohr „es reicht!"

Lachend schlang er seine arme um mich und schmollte.

„Happy New Year Mr Herondale" und Küsste mich

„Happy New Year Mrs Herondale" wisperte er in mein Ohr, und es hörte sich überhaupt nicht fremdartig an.

Ich drückte Simon und Luke und Mom.. so viele selbst Jace ließ sich zu solchen Gefühlsbezeugungen hernieder. Bis endlich alle wieder an ihrem Platz saßen und den letzten gang erwarteten das Dessert was so groß angekündigt wurde von Magnus und Isabell.

Simon und Joardan hatten vorher noch einen Song zu spielen, auf Isabells Wunsch hin stand ich mit auf und ging nach vorne, zog Jace mit mich der sich nicht mal wehrte. Er nahm mich in den Arm und Küsste mich als die ersten Akkorde angespielt wurden. Ein Grinsen in seiner Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen.

„Es tut mir wirklich so gar nicht leid" und küsste mir den Hals.

Was war damit nun wieder gemeint ich sah zu Iz die nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern Zuckte.

„selber schuld" sagte sie nur und verzog keine Miene

Keine Zeit zu Handeln ich nahm die beine in die Hand doch ruderten die nur ins leere Jace hatte mich hochgehoben und war im Begriff mich über die Schulter zu schmeißen! Eine hand unter mein Kinn gedrückt ließ ich es wohl oder übel über mich geschehen. Ich hatte es wohl verdient nach dem auftritt war klar warum Iz auch ihm geholfen hat.

!Verräterin Schwangere Hormongesteuerte Verräterin!

Ich wurde auf einen Stuhl abgesetzt und die Akkorde erstarben,

Karaoke jace Clary verlobungsantrag nach Mitternacht

Ich mach dir jetzt ein Baby .. in der Nacht anschließend


End file.
